Amante del Sol
by CowPride
Summary: Cuando Jason llega al Campamento Mestizo después de meses lo primero que hace es buscar a Nico. Curiosamente, cuando por fin lo encuentra, no recibe la bienvenida que había estado esperando. *Creditos de imagen para JaayChaan*


**_Percy Jackson y Héroes del Olimpo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Yo solamente hago esto sin fines de lucro y sólo con el fin de entretener._**

* * *

 ** _Amante del sol_**

Jason Grace no conoce lo suficiente a Will Solace como para decidir si le cae bien o mal, pero definitivamente no lo odia. Aun así, eso no significa que Will no pueda balancearse entre la delgada línea que separa a la tolerancia forzada y al odio en un futuro cercano. Todo comenzó una tarde de verano mientras el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, como dando una pista sobre cómo se encontraba de ánimo en esos momentos su dios. Jason buscaba a uno de sus mejores amigos por el Campamento Mestizo, preguntándose cómo es que este no se encontraba encerrado en su cabaña con las persianas corridas y oculto en el rincón más oscuro. Nico di Angelo no era ningún amante del día, menos del sol.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que visitaba al Campamento Mestizo —su trabajo como Pontífice Máximo no le permite mucho tiempo libre—, y se alegró de encontrarlo exactamente igual como lo había dejado: un montón de griegos desorganizados y otro montón de romanos fascinados con los _sátiros_. Pipper había salido disparada a su cabaña, deseosa de enterarse de todos los chismes ocurridos durante su ausencia y él había salido en busca de Nico, a quien no veía desde su nombramiento en Nueva Roma. Y fue cuando pasaba por un campo remoto que lo encontró. Se hallaba tumbado bajo la sombra de un árbol en una colina, recostado sobre la hierba y con algo encima de él.

Para Jason no fue difícil distinguir a Nico —es la única persona que se viste completamente de negro, por mucho calor que haga—, pero le tomó algo de tiempo distinguir las cosas desde tan lejos. No era algo lo que estaba sobre él. Si no _alguien._ Y ese _alguien_ parecía hacerle algo a Nico. Al principio fue muy sutil, pero después pudo ver con claridad como Nico temblaba y se retorcía en su lugar, seguramente tratando de librarse de su desventajosa posición. Mientras tanto, la otra persona había inmovilizado sus brazos y quitado de su cinturón la espada de Hierro Estigio que estaba junto a Nico. Jason se alarmó más cuando escuchó a su amigo hacer ruidos como de dolor.

—¡Nico! —gritó Jason, y corrió hasta el árbol sin ningún tipo de arma; había dejado su espada en la cabaña.

Ambas personas se estremecieron y dieron un salto ante el grito y Nico empujó a la persona que tenía sobre él y empuñó su espada. Jason no se detuvo y llegó hasta donde estaban los dos, para encontrarse a Nico apuntándole con su espada de Hierro Estigio parado frente quien hace algunos segundos era su captor. Nico murmuró lo que le pareció un ' _oh, Jason'_ y su rostro pálido se puso rojo y desvió la mirada pero no bajó la espada, manteniéndola como una especie de barrera. Detrás de él, una cabellera rubia asomó por sobre su hombro y Jason se encontró con unos ojos más azules que los suyos. La persona pareció reconocer a Jason y se irguió totalmente, demostrando que era más alta que Nico.

Will Solace comenzó a balbucear algo que no tenía sentido para Jason mientras hacía todo tipo de cosas con sus manos y las orejas se le coloreaban de un rojo tan intenso como el de Nico. Finalmente lo saludó con un vago gesto de manos y se rascó la nuca. Tanto Nico como Will desviaban la mirada y lucían completamente incómodos.

—Ah. Hola Will. Siento haberlos asustado, pero no te reconocí y pensé que le estabas haciendo algo a Nico... —el rostro de ambos se coloreó de un rojo más profundo, y Jasón pensó que igual podría salir humo de las orejas de Will de lo coloradas que estaban. En cuanto a Will, bueno, Jason había acertado. Definitivamente le había estado haciendo _cosas_ a Nico, pero dejó el tema cuando pensó que moriría de vergüenza.

—Eres un molesto, Grace —Nico enfundó su espada y caminó más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído en dirección al campamento.

—Lo siento, Jason. Adiós —Will le sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas y comenzó a correr colina abajo —. ¡Espera, Nico!

Jason se quedó un rato ahí parado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué pensar. Finalmente recorrió el mismo camino que su amigo hacia el campamento, esperando encontrarse con él o con Pipes, cualquiera serviría en esa ocasión. Fue a su novia a quien encontró primero, saliendo de la cabaña de Afrodita con una enorme sonrisa. Al verlo, Pipper corrió hacia él agitando brazos y conteniendo risitas, y a Jason le pareció que nunca se había parecido tanto a sus hermanas semidiosas como en ese momento. Pipper llegó hasta donde estaba y lo tomó de las manos, arrastrándolo a donde sea que Pipper McLean considerara _un_ _lugar seguro para hablar_.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Pipes?

—Nada. ¿Haz visto a Nico? —Preguntó Pipper y Jason asintió —¿Y?

—Ni siquiera hablamos. Lo encontré en una colina junto a Will Solace y en cuanto me reconoció, se molestó y se marchó.

—Ya veo, te encontraste con los dos y Nico huyó —reflexionó su novia —. ¿Y no te parecieron sospechosos, Jason?

—Pues sí —Jason narró la escena en la colina, bastante confundido, y si bien Pipper al principio se sonrojó, más tarde reía y se abrazaba el estómago —. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Pipes?

—No pasa nada, sólo que eres tan tonto y despistado como Percy —soltó una risita y le hizo señas a Jason para que se acercara, como si estuviera a punto de confesarle un secreto —. Nico di Angelo y Will Solace son novios —le susurró.

Jason aguantó la respiración y se puso pálido, comenzó a boquear como pez y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Después se puso azul por contener la respiración, y de allí su cara lucía un tinte morado verdoso que no parecía saludable. Al final, cuando recordó la escena y pudo atar cabos, su rostro se puso tan rojo como el de su amigo hace unos momentos y se tapó la cara con las manos, tratando de esconderse de la vergüenza que lo invadía en ese momento. Ahora entendía perfectamente el comportamiento de Nico y Will. En ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero ese debió haber sido el momento más vergonzoso en la vida para su mejor amigo. Porque sí, una vez le confesó de manera forzada su amor por Percy, pero esto se encontraba totalmente en otro nivel.

Se había encontrado a Nico di Angelo y a Will Solace _haciendo cosas_ bajo un árbol. Y, Oh Dioses. Los ruidos. Los malditos ruidos. Ahora no podría ver a Nico DiAngelo a la cara nunca más.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí está, algo pequeño y soso que me encontré entre los documentos y no sabía que había escrito.**_ _ **¿Acaso no les parece hermoso que esta pareja sea Cannon? Es gracioso, porque recuerdo haber escrito esto cuando no lo era... Como sea, gracias por leer y por dejar hermosos reviews.**_


End file.
